


On The Job

by collatorsden_archivist



Category: Ashes to Ashes, Life on Mars & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, R/NC-17 - Brown Cortina, Time Period: 1981-2006 (Life on Mars)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-07
Updated: 2010-05-07
Packaged: 2019-01-20 18:49:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12439362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/collatorsden_archivist/pseuds/collatorsden_archivist
Summary: Gene decides to obey the call of nature while at work... Smut.





	On The Job

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Janni, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [the Collators' Den](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Collators%27_Den), which was moved to the AO3 to ensure access and longevity for the fanworks. I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in October 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [the Collators' Den collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/collatorsden/profile).

  
Author's notes: If I owned them, there would be no need for me to write smut; I'd just go and make them do it *sighs*  


* * *

He'd been watching her all day; watching her ass wiggle about the place like a bloody irish jig, watching her shout and scream and seeing her gorgeous tits bouncing around like a pair of hyperactive kids on a bouncy castle... And now she was stretching out in her desk chair like a cat and the only thing that was going through his mind was how much he wanted to have her wrapped around him, opening her mouth in pleasure as he did filthy things to that wonderful body of hers...

 

Would she say no?

 

He doubted it; she'd let him drag her into the Quattro the other week when she was meant to be solving a robbery... and they didn't even have a case to work on at the moment... The others were arguing about morning suits and bow ties with Shaz, and Alex was just sat there, looking, in his opinion, as though she were bored, lonely, and in desperate need of a shag... and who was he to deny her?

 

As far as he was concerned, in a situation like this she was a citizen of his patch who was in desperate need of a police officer- it only made sense he should swoop in and... And what? Push her against the wall and give her the time of her life? Didn't seem like such a bad idea... In fact, the bulge in the front of his trousers was positively rejoicing with the idea, and if that wasn't a sign from nature that a quickie in the loo was a good idea then he didn't know what was....

 

Pulling his overcoat around him, he left the office, walking past Alex's desk and barking at her with a gruff voice that made her stomach flip. "Hurry your ass up, fizzy-knickers – you've got a job to do!" He stalked out of the room with a stern glance that told Ray, Chris and Shaz to stay put, and nobody moved to argue, shying away and wondering just what Alex had done to piss him off now, all craning their necks until they disappeared from view, as though hoping for a drama to unfold right before them.

 

Alex jumped to her feet at Gene's command, following him swiftly as she dragged her white jacket around her shoulder, only catching up with him after he'd taken a sharp left and stopped abruptly in the empty corridor, turning around and wrapping an arm firmly around her waist as he pulled her sideways in the gents, his face firmly set in his customary angry pout, sending her stomach into a series of leaps and twists.

 

"What about the job-?" she started, but stopped when he pulled her into the cubicle, pressed her against the wall and feverishly assaulted her mouth with his, hand quickly finding its way beneath her blouse to squeeze and pinch at her breast through the thin lace of her bra, his crotch firmly pressing against her stomach, pinning her to the wall and leaving her in no doubt as to his intentions.

 

"You can do whatever job you fancy, Bolly... mouth... hand... I don't give a shit..." he growled, fingers tweaking at her nipple before he began to nip and bite at her lower lip, tongue quickly flitting out to caress the indentation he left behind. "Just as long as I get you out of those bloody frilly knickers at the end of it!"

 

Alex moaned into his mouth, one hand tangling in his hair and pulling his mouth even closer to hers as the other slid to the front of his trousers, making quick work of the offending button and zip that kept her from her goal and slipping her hand beneath the soft cotton of his boxer shorts, running her fingers alternately along the length of him and across the tip, feeling him shiver and stiffen against her, his growl of pleasure rumbling deep in his throat and vibrating through her mouth, causing heat to pool instantly at the apex of her thighs as she ground her hips against his leg, continuing to work his length whilst his hands busied themselves with tearing at her buttons without real care or consideration for the fact she had to carry on working that afternoon...

 

"Jesus Bols," he grunted against her mouth, pushing his hips against her hands and moving his mouth down to her neck as he spoke, "keep doing that much longer and I won't have time to take care of you!"

 

Alex grinned, giving him a brief squeeze that sent shivers down his spine before whispering "I can quite easily take care of myself you know, Gene?"

 

He groaned, biting down on her neck fiercely before pushing aside her blouse and moving to kiss along the curve of her breasts, tongue flicking out across her skin before he had unzipped her jeans, fingers slipping beneath the lace knickers that barely covered her centre. In a moment he'd pushed the fabric aside, sliding his fingers across her heated centre as he grunted into her skin, moving back to her neck and sucking hungrily on the thundering pulse that threatened to burst from her skin. "Need to stop wearing jeans to work, Bolly," he muttered. "It's bloody inconvenient!" He brushed his finger briefly against her clit before slipping his middle and fore-fingers into her, groaning at the tight heat that surrounded him as she raked her nails lightly over him. "Fuck..." he grunted. "Bloody... shit." He pulled away from her and leant against the other wall of the cubicle, eyes glazed as he growled, "strip!" He stumbled towards the toilet itself, flipping the seat down and slumping into it as she began to pull at her blouse. "Fuck the blouse Bolly, get those damn jeans off you before I rip 'em off and you 'ave to walk around with a tear in yer fanny!"

 

Flushing, Alex kicked the boots from her feet, pulling the jeans down and stepping out of them before walking over to him, straddling him with a filthy grin on her lips, leaning forwards and licking the shell of his ear. "Now," she whispered, "shall I take the knickers off myself, or would you like to do the honours?"

 

In answer, he snapped the scrap of lace from her body, shoving it into his trouser pocket and lustfully pulling her mouth to his, tongue plundering her heat as he trailed his hands up her back, a groan leaving his lips as she reached between them to push his boxers and trousers down enough to reveal the prominent erection between his legs, now throbbing with painful anticipation as she teased herself with his tip, moaning wantonly into his mouth and digging her nails into his back.

 

Gene grew impatient, the feel of her heat on him driving him to the edge, and in moments he had grasped her firmly by the waist and thrust into her with force, savouring the gasp that left her lip and allowed him to further explore her mouth, tangling and caressing her tongue with his own, thrusting upwards again as she began to ride him, hands digging into his shoulder as she lifted and lowered herself repeatedly, torturously slow as Gene attempted to up the pace, his thrusts hard and deep whilst she remained resolutely gentle, smiling into his kiss at the agitated frustration that shone through his actions as he grasped the back of her head, lips strong against hers.

 

"Faster!" He growled, moving to bite at the soft flesh of her breast, enjoying the gasp that left her throat as he left harsh teeth marks in the tender skin. "Need you Bols..."

 

Alex moaned, angling her hips slightly so that he penetrated deeper into her tight heat, catching his lip between her teeth and gasping as he brought his hands between them, teasing across her throbbing bud of nerves as she attempted to form a viable sentence... "Want... you... more..." She whimpered, just as a door slammed and a throaty cough could be heard. Gene pressed a hand into the small of her back, bringing the other to her mouth to indicate she should remain quiet, but as he shifted slightly back on the seat to rest them more comfortably, he shifted within her and she opened her mouth wide in pleasure, before viciously clamping her teeth around his hand. Gene bit into her shoulder, eyes widening as she drew blood, gaze fixed on the small crack in the ajar door, seeing a dark jacketed figure settling in front of the urinal, whistling as they went. Alex released his hand slowly and gently, flicking her tongue across the bleeding flesh briefly before beginning to unbutton Gene's shirt, leaning him backwards to allow access to his throat and chest, tracing her tongue the length of his collarbone in the way she knew he loved as their visitor continued to whistle joyously.

 

The happy whistle gave him away, and Gene stifled a groan of combined lust, pleasure, annoyance and disgust as they were forced to endure the sound of Chris' urinating for several minutes, whilst Alex teased and caressed her way over his bared chest before, with another whistle and a quick rinse under the tap, Chris left, and she pulled back with a wicked glint in her eyes.

 

\----

 

Chris walked from the toilets and into the office, looking confused and crinkling his brow as he seated himself back down. At Rays questioning look, he muttered, "I think someones... y'know... doing... y'know..." he flushed and looked at Shaz as if this explained everything.

 

Ray's face lit up, the cigarette dangling between his lips as he grinned, standing up with a wink at Chris and heading for the gents himself, feeling the need to bust the budding couple and cause extreme embarrassment in Luigi's later that night...

 

\----

 

Gene looked at her briefly, sat astride him with her lace-clad breasts visible beneath her open blouse, bare from the waist down and with a thin layer of sweat coating her brow, lips teased into a sexy smile that made him want to release right there. In that moment, he didn't think he'd ever been more aroused, and with a quick burst of movement he had Alex's legs wrapped around his back and she was pressed firmly against the previously open door.

 

"Minx," he grunted, before slipping his hands under her lacy bra, squeezing and caressing her whilst their tongues locked and his hips blurred into hers, the door moving with them and slamming along with his thrusts. With it their came a rhythm, and as he slid repeatedly in and out he wondered vaguely if anyone would hear their coupling as it echoed off the dingy walls of the toilets. Alex responded to him with enthusiasm, one hand slipping around his neck whilst the other reached down between them to caress his balls, rolling them briefly in her hand before squeezing lightly. Gene stiffened, his hands digging into her hard enough to bruise, eyes threatening to pop out of his head as his release dawned on him, threatening to cut their coupling short. "Fuck!" He gasped. "Jesus... shit Alex... fuck..." His voice was a low growl as he threw his head back, thrusting himself deeper into her and holding himself their briefly as he reached his fingers down to squeeze and twist at her clit until she was gasping and writhing against him, pressing herself down on his length until she thought she might burst.

 

"So hot..." he groaned, pushing in again, eyes closed, still caressing her with his skilled fingers, "so tight... jesus..." With one last flick, Gene brought her to the edge, grunting as she clenched and went into spasm around him, throwing her head backwards so hard that she hit it on the wooden door. Stars burst before her eyes, and she was unsure whether it was from pain or pleasure, but as she felt him stiffen and erupt inside her, a groan of bliss on his lips as he rested his face in her neck, she couldn't have cared less.

 

\----

 

When Ray got there, he stopped in the doorway, feeling the rise of vomit at the back of his throat as he recognised the all too familiar growl of his DCI, the soft whimpers of his senior female officer, and the rhythmic slamming of a door as it accompanied both, visible in the mirror as it flapped open and closed over and over and over...

 

"Jesus... shit Alex... fuck..." Each slam of the door was punctuated with a different expletive and another soft whimper...

 

"So hot... so tight... Jesus..." Ray grimaced, leaning on the sink and attempting to breathe, closing his eyes briefly as he tried to block it all out, push away his irrational curiosity... he stumbled from the toilets, legs shaken and face pale, and when Chris looked at him as he re-entered the office, he simply shook his head, covering his mouth as though biting back vomit.

 

"Don't ask me." He told him sternly. "Never ask me what I just saw... ever."

 

\----

 

When she finally came down, her hips stilling and her legs grip around his back loosening as she went completely limp with exhausted lust and passion, breath short, limbs heavy and breasts aching pleasurably at the residual bite marks from Gene's earlier lustful assault, she wondered briefly how she would explain her torn blouse and flushed skin to the rest of CID, before Gene withdrew from her, leaning his head against the door briefly before standing aside.

 

"Bloody hell..." he muttered, reaching shakily into his jacket pocket and withdrawing cigarette and lighter, raising the cigarette to his lips and exhaling briefly before catching her lips sensuously with his own, cupping her face lightly with his hand. "You're filthy," he murmured.

 

"That was quite tame, really," she murmured softly, then gently kissed him again.

 

"Shaggin' on the gents shit'ole is tame?" He waggled his eyebrows at her suggestively, and then lazily kissed up her cheekbone. "We'll 'ave to experiment a little more then, won't we?" he murmured, pressing a light kiss to her forehead before taking another slow drag on his cigarette, exhaling as he breathed down her neck, an action that, though it might once have repulsed her, had her shivering and whimpering with the force of its intimacy, watching tendrils of smoke as they flitted over her body. "Get dressed, Bols," he murmured.

 

Shakily, Alex nodded, pushing off the wall and stumbling across to her jeans and boots. She blinked, then turned to him. "I think you've got my knickers?"

 

Gene grinned, holding up the torn scrap that had earlier covered her pert behind. "Don't think you've got much use for these Bols." He slapped her arse briefly, enjoying the view as it jiggled ever so slightly, doing up his own trousers as she sat herself down and gingerly pulled on her jeans, fingers shaking. When she finally stood up, he was leant against the door, flicking his now finished cigarette aside and beckoning her to him, running a hand over the seat of her trousers as he pulled her in for a kiss. "Wanted to shag you all morning, Bolly," he told her quietly, kissing the corner of her mouth. "Make sure you're still knicker-free in Luigi's... I'm getting the feel for these bog shags." He opened the door and held it aside for her. At her questioning look, he grinned, giving her blouse a tug as he realized he'd torn two of the six buttons away, leaving an ample view of her cleavage.

 

"Need a dump, Bols," he explained, snorting at the look of disgust on her face. "Get back to work."

 

With a slap to her arse, he pushed her out, shutting the door on her... only to discover that, in their passion, they'd unhinged the lock.

 

\----

 

Walking into the office, Alex sat herself down, smiling warmly at Shaz and Chris, only to find that Ray had averted his gaze. "Everything alright, Ray?" she asked, seeing the pale colour of the DS's skin.

 

"Yes Ma'am," Ray nodded, not looking at her.

 

Chris looked at Alex and added, quietly, "think he ate something funny Ma'am... stomach ain't right..." he gave a sympathetic shrug, nodding briefly to Gene as he re-entered the office, then turning back to Alex, "he's looked like that ever since he came back from the loo's."


End file.
